A la vie, à la mort
by Cullen's familly
Summary: "Personne ne nous prenaient au sérieux quand nous nous disions inséparable. Personne ne nous croyaient quand nous avions fait ce pacte...et pourtant. Ne nous séparer pas, on est fait pour être ensemble, à la vie, à la mort".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hey! après joyeux halloween, me voici avec un nouvel OS qui est beaucoooop plus long. Très très long même!**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il a été très long à écrire même si sa à été fait avec plaisirs^^**

**Bon bah on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture:)  
**

A la Vie, à la Mort.

**Prologue**

Personne ne nous prenaient au sérieux quand nous nous disions inséparable. Personne ne nous croyaient quand nous avions fait ce pacte…et pourtant. « Ne nous séparer pas, on est fait pour être ensemble, à la vie, à la mort ».

**POV Bella**

Je me souviens de tous nos moments, des bons comme des mauvais. J'avais une mémoire infaillible en ce qui nous concernaient, Edward et moi.

Edward. Mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon âme sœur. Nous nous sommes rencontrés tout petit. A nos 6 ans pour être exact. Je l'ai rencontrer lui et sa famille dans la pluvieuse ville de mon père, Forks. Ma mère, divorcé de mon père venait de mourir dans un accident de voiture, j'avais donc été confié à la personne la plus proche légitimement.

C'est en primaire qu'Edward et moi somme devenu « les inséparables». J'étais rejeté par les autres enfants, déjà cruel à cet âge. Edward du haut de ses 6 ans avait du caractère et bien du courage à celui qui lui voulait du mal. Comme toutes petite fille timide, je n'osais m'approcher de mes camarades. Sarah et sa bande, des jeune peste de la cours, avaient décidé de m'intégrer. Geste très généreux de leurs part, jusqu'au moment où je leurs avaient prêter ma poupée penny, celle que m'avait offert ma mère avant de mourir.

La pauvre poupée avait finit avec la tête arraché, les vêtements dans une flaque d'eau. Je m'étais mise à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et ses frères viennent voir ce qui ce passe.

« Pourquoi tu pleure » m'avait-il dit de sa voix d'enfant.

« Ma…ma poupée » avais-je pleurniché en montrant les filles du doigt « elles l'on abimé ».

Ni une ni deux, il avait froncé ses petit sourcil, couru jusqu'au filles pour leur tiré les cheveux et les gronder.

C'est sur ce souvenir qui me fit rire que je revins à l'instant présent, 11 ans plus tard.

Edward et moi étions en ce moment, en cours de biologie. En faite nous avions toujours été dans la même classe et ce sous la demande de nos parents. Une crise à nos 8 ans leurs avaient suffit pour savoir qu'on ne devait pas nous éloigner.

« Pourquoi souris tu ? » me demanda celui-ci.

« En faite je pensais…à notre rencontre. Tu pense pouvoir tirer les cheveux de Jessica ou Lauren pour les éloigner de toi? » dis-je rêveuse.

« T'es sérieuse la? » dit-il en retenant apparemment un fou rire.

« Désolé, je risque un petit tour en psychiatrie si je faisait sa » chuchotât-il .

« Pfft, n'importe quoi » m'exclamais-je faussement boudeuse en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'en fait pas » ajoutât-il « j'ai une toute autre solution princesse ».

Il avait dit cela en se rapprochant considérablement de mes lèvres à tels point que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.

« HUM,HUM » je me retournais brusquement à l'entente du professeur tout proche de notre table.

« Monsieur Cullen et Mademoiselle Swan, auriez vous quelque chose à nous faire partager? »

Nous secouâmes tous deux la tête en signe négatif tandis qu'il reprenait sa place en nous jetant quelques coups d'œil.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du tourner mon regard vers Edward. Je me mordais la lèvre jusqu'au sang-ce qu'il faisait sans doute de son côté- pour ne pas le regarder. Malheureusement on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Lorsque mes yeux, sans mon accord, rencontrèrent son regard, nous explosions de rire, même si il n'y avait aucune raison valable.

« DEHORS » s'écria notre professeur, Mr Tachon, alors que nous ne cessions de rigoler.

Sans tenter de discuter, nous sortîmes de la salle et tentions de reprendre notre souffle.

« Edward, tu auras ma mort! » lui dis-je finalement.

« Hey c'est toi qui ma regarder » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oui et bien tu aurait pu te retenir de rire »

« Chercher pas d'excuse à votre comportement turbulent miss Swan ou vous risquez d'être punit » dit-il en me plaquant contre le mur, mes mains prisonnière des siennes eu dessus de ma tête.

« Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment. » le provoquais-je en passant ma langue sur la lèvre inférieur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'embrassa fougueusement, passionnément presque de façon bestial. Nos langue bataillèrent un moment avant que nous ne reprenions notre souffle.

Je me blottissais tous contre son torse, la tête dans son cou alors qu'il me caressait le dos tout en me berçant légèrement. J'aimais ces moments de pur tendresse, loin de tout soucis.

Au bout d'un moment, je le sentis s'éloigner de moi alors que je gémissais de mécontentement en le retenant.

« Bella…tu risque de t'endormir si je continue. Et puis tu ne serais pas mieux dans un lit pour te reposer? »

« Mhh…pas envie de bouger » répliquais-je en ronchonnant alors qu'un rire le secouait.

« Et bien, je te laisse pas le choix »

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'au moment où il me prit dans ses bras tels une mariée.

«EDWARD, pose moi! »

« Heuuuu ? Nan! » se moqua-t-il « je te signale que puisque nous avons été viré de cours, nous sommes en weekend. Alors tu va arrêter de gigoté ou je te laisse rentrer à pied ».

« T'oserais pas.. » dis-je plus si sur de moi.

Fier de sa réplique, il arborait son fidèle sourire me dissuadant de répliquer quoique ce soit. Je me retrouvais finalement assise sur le siège passager de sa Volvo. Une fois installé, Edward nous conduisit chez lui où sa mère, Esmée, devait nous attendre…

**POV EDWARD**

Sur le trajet menant chez mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée, Bella et moi restions silencieux. J'aimais c'est moments où nous écoutions simplement la musique, sans ressentir le besoins de comblé le silence.

Depuis notre plus jeune âge, nous avions créer ce lien unique, presque irréel. Quand l'un allait mal, l'autre le ressentait. Quand nous avions un problème, pas besoins de mots pour nous comprendre, le regard faisait tout passer. Nos dispute ne durait pas. Comme la fois où nous nous étions disputé à cause d'un jeu vidéo.

**Flashback**

Nous avions 10 ans. Bella voulait faire une partie de Mario Kart tandis que moi je voulais jouer au foot.

« Écoute Edward, je suis la plus petite, donc JE choisit » m'avait-elle dit.

« De quelques mois, sa ne veut rien dire. Et puis c'est ma console, c'est moi qui choisit » avais-je répliquer.

« non »

« si »

« non »

« si »

Finalement chacun était partit bouder dans son coin. Emmet et Jasper, mes deux frères, qui avaient 12 et 14 ans à cet époque là, avaient tenter en vain, de nous faire parler ou réconcilier. Nos parents leurs avaient seulement dit «ne vous en faite pas ».

Une heure et demi plus tard, ne voyant plus l'intérêt de notre dispute, j'avais pris un jeu de société et m'étais timidement approché de Bella. Elle avait alors posée sa poupée et était venue jouer avec moi.

**Fin du FB**

Sortant de mes pensées, je me garais devant la maison avant de descendre ouvrir à Bella. Je lui tendais la main, qu'elle prenait aussitôt, entrelaçant nos doigts.

Nous nous dirigeâmes directement dans la cuisine, où Esmée devait nous attendre. Elle avait pris des vacances, chose qui était assez rare au vu de son poste de directrice dans une entreprise de décoration. Même Carlisle, mon père, en étant chirurgien avait plus de vacances.

« Bonjour m'man »

« Bonjour mes chéries, déjà la? »

« Bonjour Esmée » l'embrassa Bella. Esmée était devenue sa maman de cœur m'avait-elle un jour avoué.

« Oui…euh en faite on à pas eu biologie alors… »dis-je nerveusement, me passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Si tu le dis » dit-elle, nous regardant suspicieusement.

« Bella tu reste diner ce soir » Changea-t-elle de sujet « Charlie est au courant ».

« Oh, d'accord » bien que cela était habituel que Bella reste manger, je trouvais cela étrange que ma mère est directement appelé Charlie pour le prévenir alors qu'elle ne le faisait jamais. Bella avait du ce faire la même réflexion puisqu'elle me regardait les sourcils froncé.

Ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre, j'attrapais la main de Bella et nous dirigeais à l'étage.

« On monte faire nos devoirs » lançais-je rapidement à Esmée qui ne devaient plus croire à cet histoire depuis un moment.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

**«** Plus…plus fort »

« La…Bella »

« Ou..ouiii..comme ça »

J'étais sur le point d'exploser alors qu'Edward augmentait ses allés et venu dans mon intimé. Plaqué contre la vitre de la douche, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Dans un dernier coup de reins, j'atteignais l'orgasme. Rapidement Edward me suivit.

« Ne ma lâche surtout pas » dis-je alors que l'eau continuait de couler sur nos corps sueur, mes jambes promettant de lâché prise à tout moment.

« Jamais » chuchotât-il, comme scellant une promesse déjà faite…

Nous nous étions finalement doucher rapidement puis installer dans son lit, bien au chaud sous la couette. Nous avions décider en attendant le repas de profiter du calme et l'un de l'autre. Il était rare d'être seul dans cet grande maison. En général, Emmett et Jasper étaient là avec Alice et Rosalie. Tous les quatre se trouvaient à la fac de Seattle. Alice et Rosalie m'emmenait parfois en sortie shopping et les journées passé entre fille me plaisaient assez dans la limite du raisonnable.

Edward jouait avec l'une de mes mains quand il s'arrêtât sur la cicatrice ce trouvant à la limite de mon poignet, proche de mes veines. Comme un aimant, sa main se leva et rencontra la mienne mettant en parallèle deux même cicatrice.

Plongeant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, nous avions la certitude que ce souvenir resterais gravé à jamais.

Toutes les bêtises comme les premières expériences, nous les avions fait ensemble. Frappé à une porte et partir en courant, jeter des œufs sur les voitures le soir d'Halloween. Mais aussi notre premier « bisous » à 7 ans devant la grille de l'école. Ce souvenir était particulièrement drôle surtout en pensant à la réaction de nos pères qui avaient jurer de nous enfermer jusqu'à nos 18 ans alors qu'Edward leur affirmait que j'étais son amoureuse et que nous vivrions ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'on soit vieux comme eux…

Et c'est donc 3 ans plus tard qu'avait eu lieu « le pacte ».

Je me souvenais parfaitement du déroulement de la soirée:

« Maman on y va » avait hurler Edward avant que nous ne sortions en courant main dans la main.

Nous avions décider de passer la nuit dans notre cabane, celle que Carlisle et Charlie nous avaient construit. Elle se trouvait dans un arbre derrière la maison des Cullen. Enfant, nous y passions tout notre temps…

« Ta pris le Nutella? »

« Mais oui » m'avait-il dis alors que nous courions.

« Et les nougats? »

« Et les bonbons, le coca… tant fait pas, tout est dans le sac madame ».

« C'est sa, moque toi de moi »

Une fois dans la cabane, nous avions installer les couvertures ainsi que tout le matériel nécessaire à notre « campement » tels que la lampe torche, les sacs de couchages, la mini radio et sans oublié notre plateau « cochonnerie » comme l'appelai Esmée.

Une fois tout installer, nous nous étions mis l'un en face de l'autre, jambe croisé pour nous adonner à notre passe temps favori: se donner des bisous.

On avaient seulement 10 ans mais on voulaient s'entrainer pour plus tard!

« Alors tu est prête ? » avait finalement demander Edward.

Nous avions décider de nous « unir pour la vie » en mélangeant notre sang, en attendant de pouvoir nous marier comme le rêvait toute les jeunes filles de mon âge.

« Oui…même si j'ai un peu peur » avais-je répliquer.

« T'en fait pas, j'irais tout doucement. Et puis dit toi que t'aura un peu de mon sang et moi le tient ».

Comme dans la série, dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom, Edward avait pris en cachette le couteau suisse de son père ainsi que deux pansements.

**Flashback**

« D'accord mais tu commence » dis-je à Edward. Il pris le petit couteau et appuya sur son poignet assez fort pour enfoncer la lame et. Le sang se mis tout doucement à sortir alors qu'il approchait le couteau de mon poignet.

« Tu vas voir, sa fait pas mal du tout » je fermais les yeux alors que je sentais la pointe du couteau s'enfoncer.

« Et voila » j'ouvrais les yeux en souriant devant la même marque qu'Edward.

« Maintenant donne moi ton poignet et prend le mien » il me tendit son bras et approcha son poignet de ma bouche alors que je faisais pareil.

« beuuurk » nous rigolions tous les deux parce que nous avions crié en même temps après avoir goûter le sang de l'autre.

« Un petit pansement » j'avais celui avec les cœurs alors qu'Edward avait pris celui avec les voitures.

« Maintenant notre promesse » lui dis-je.

« Nous promettons que nous serons toujours ensemble, que personne ne pourra nous séparer même pas nos parents » avons-nous dit en même temps.

« Hey tu oublie quelque chose » dis-je à Edward.

« A la vie, à la mort » se souvint-il finalement.

« A la vie, à la mort » répétais-je avant de l'embrasser.

On pouvaient enfin manger toutes nos sucreries.

**Fin du flashback**

Ce pacte avait failli finir dramatiquement. La lame du couteau n'avait heureusement pas été assez enfoncer mais elle l'était suffisamment pour que nous perdions beaucoup du sang malgré les pansements, pas assez épais.

Esmée et Carlisle était passé nous dire bonne nuit et pensant que nous dormions, voulurent nous installer correctement. Ils avaient aussitôt remarquer nos couvertures rougis par le sang.

Trop affaiblit pour réagir, ils nous avaient porté puis transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Après notre réveil et les explications concernant notre geste, on nous avait obliger à aller voir un psychologue qui nous disait sans cesse que boire le sang de l'autre n'empêcherais pas le fait que nous serions un jour séparer, ce à quoi nous avions répondu « plutôt mourir.

Quatre ans plus tard, soit à nos 14 ans, chose considéré comme fou pour certain et acte vampirique pour d'autre, Edward et moi répétions ce « rituel » une fois tous les deux mois mais avec beaucoup plus de sécurité. On transperçais seulement la peau de notre pouce qui se refermais rapidement sans que personne ne le remarque et prenions ainsi un peu de sang de l'autre.

Personne n'était au courant de nos actes et c'était mieux ainsi même si depuis, nos parents nous surveillaient constamment et évitais de nous emmener loin de l'autre.

Revenant à l'instant présent, je remarquais qu'Edward s'était endormis. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux et l'embrassais sur le front. Je me blottis contre son torse et essayait de m'endormir à mon tour.

**POV EDWARD**

J'ouvrais mes yeux tout doucement m'attendant à être aveuglé par la lumière. Je fus cependant surpris par le fait qu'il fasse noir malgré une légère lueur dû aux volets ouvert. Je voulu me tourner pour vérifier l'heure mais un poids m'empêchait de faire tout mouvements. Je cessais de bouger pour ne pas réveiller Bella qui malgré tout commençais à gigoter. Elle ouvrit finalement ses yeux chocolat et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant se spectacle.

« Bien dormit ma puce » lui demandais-je tout en caressant sa joue.

« Comme un bébé… »dit-elle en baillant.

« Je vois sa! » ris-je

« Pas que je ne suis pas bien mais on devrait peut être rejoindre les autres » déclarais-je cinq minutes plus tard.

«D'accord. Mais d'abord, je voudrais un vrai réveil de ta part »

« A vos ordre » dis-je en l'embrassant.

* * *

En arrivant dans la cuisine, nous pouvions constater la présence de toute la famille. Et par toute je voulais dire: Carlisle, Esmée, Charlie mais aussi mes frères Emmett et Jasper ainsi que leur fiancé depuis peu, Rosalie et Alice.

« Tient les marmottes ce sont enfin réveiller » s'exclama Jasper alors que Bella rougissait.

« C'est sa de faire trop de sport » ajoutât Emmett en relevant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

« Très drôle, vous avez fait l'école du rire ? » répliquais-je « et puis pourquoi vous êtes la? »

« Bah vas-y, dis qu'on dérange moustique » me dit Emmett avant de passer son bras autour de mon cou et m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Emmett laisse le tranquille! » intervint Esmée.

« Évidemment il faut pas toucher au chouchou » dit un Jasper faussement outré.

« Bon les petits quand vous aurez finit de faire les pitres faite nous signes » déclara Alice avant de prendre Bella par la main et de l'embarquer au salon en Compagnie de Rosalie.

« En faite tes frères on reporté leur départ à la semaine prochaine étant donner que sa va être les vacances» me répondit finalement mon père.

« D'accord…on pourra peut être venir avec vous dans ce cas la »

A ma réplique, tout le monde avait cesser de parler et évitaient mon regard.

« Bah quoi? » demandais-je surpris.

« Rien mon chérie, c'est juste que nous somme surpris…que toi et Bella ne souhaitiez…pas rester que tout les deux… »

Je croyait à demi mots ce que disait Esmée en bafouillant.

« C'est pas comme ci nous n'avions jamais voyager avec vous tous… »Répliquais-je vexé par leur insinuations.

« Et puis je ne vois pas ce qui à de mal à vouloir rester avec la personne que l'on aime ».

Personne ne répondit et Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère sortit une de ses blagues.

« Bah ta bien raison, moi j'aime tout particulièrement rester enfermer des heures avec Rosalie dans la chambre ».

Nous nous mettions finalement tous à rire alors que les filles revenaient le sourire au lèvre. Bella vint directement ce blottir contre moi, cachant son visage dans mon cou.

« Elles ne t'on pas trop martyrisé? » chuchotais-je à son oreilles alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupation en attendant le diner.

« Non, j'étais juste morte de honte en entendant leur conseil pour, je cite « la meilleurs façon d'être sexy et de satisfaire pleinement son chérie ».

« Sa pourrait toujours servir » plaisantais-je.

« Pervers » souffla-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

« Un pervers que tu aime » lui dis-je.

« Oui, que j'aime…follement ».

« Tous le monde à table » cria Esmée, nous sortant de notre bulle.

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous passions tous à table. J'aimais ce moment où toutes la famille était là, chacun avait quelque chose à dire. Esmée, comme toujours, avait préparer un très bon repas, pouvant nourrir tout un régiment.

Deux heures plus tard, fatiguer par la route, Emmett et Jasper montèrent se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre, Rosalie et Alice les accompagnant.

« Bon et bien merci pour cet soirée » nous dis Charlie en se levant.

« Avec plaisirs » répondit Esmée alors que Carlisle lui serrait la main.

« Bella… »

« Je te rejoins » répondit celle-ci en se levant à son tour.

« Je t'attend dans la voiture… »

Mes parents, voulant certainement nous laisser un peu d'intimité, l'accompagnèrent.

« Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi cet nuit? » demandais-je à Bella en la prenant dans mes bras.

« J'aurais bien aimer mais Sue est partie dans sa famille pour une semaine donc personne est la pour tenir compagnie à Charlie alors… »

« Je comprend. Tu va me manquer… » lui dis-je

« On ce voit demain… »

J'acquiesçais et l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de la raccompagner à la voiture de Charlie.

Je restais quelques minutes avec Esmée et Carlisle pour débarrasser la cuisine avant de monter me coucher. Je souris au message que Bella m'avait envoyer et lui répondit à mon tour.

« Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit ma belle ».

* * *

Le weekend était déjà finit. Mes frères étaient rentrer chez eux sur Seattle. Carlisle et Esmée avaient repris leur travail. Demain Bella et moi reprenions les cours pour une semaine avant d'être en vacance d'automne. Bella qui semblait ne pas vouloir venir dormir à la maison alors que j'étais seul avec Esmée et qu'elle-même n'avait pas de compagnie puisque Charlie était chez sa récente amie, Sue.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas venir? » lui demandais-je par message.

« Non »

Ooook, je n'insistais pas plus, furieux face à son entêtement.

« Bien. Dors bien, SEUL dans ton lit »

« Toi aussi tu sera SEUL je te signale^^ »

Et elle trouvait le moyen de plaisanter.

« Bonne nuit » lui répondis-je avant de jeter rageusement mon portable sur le lit.

Je descendais rapidement dire bonne nuit à Esmée et montais prendre et douche et me coucher bien qu'il ne soit que 20h.

**POV BELLA**

Je savais qu'Edward était furieux. Je lui avait dit que je ne pouvais pas dormir chez lui ce soir, ce qui en réalité n'était qu'un mensonge. Je voulais seulement me moquer de lui et me rendre discrètement chez lui.

Souriant devant ses messages, je me garais devant sa maison et entrais sans frapper. Esmée m'avait interdit de frapper, me considérant comme sa propre fille. Je la retrouvais dans le séjour en train de lire.

« Bonsoir Esmée »

« Oh Bella, comment vas-tu? »

« Bien, merci »

« Edward vas être ravie de te voir, il n'avait pas l'air en forme en allant se coucher. Tu arriveras certainement à savoir ce qui le tracasse toi… ».

Je retenais un rire, bien qu'une pointe de tristesse émanait de sa voix, avant qu'elle ne me dise bonne nuit et de monter le rejoindre.

J'entrais à pas de loup dans sa chambre, constatant qu'il était sous la douche, mettait rapidement la nuisette que j'avais emporter et me glissais sous ses draps.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la chambre éteignant la lumière de la salle de bain plongeant ainsi sa chambre dans le noir, ne m'apercevant donc pas.

Alors qu'il glissait sous ses draps en marmonnant dans sa barbe, je me rapprochais de lui et finit par dire:

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ronchonne? »

Deux seconde plus tard, Edward se retrouvais au sol, les pied emmêler dans la couverture, crachant toute sorte de jurons.

« Nom de Dieu, tu ma fichue une putain de trouille Bella. Et je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me voir! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il avait allumé la lampe de chevet et se tenait debout la main sur le cœur.

J'étais plié de rire et avais du mal à reprendre mon calme.

« Vas-y fou toi de moi » dit-il à présent furieux en s'installant sous la couette et me tournant le dos.

« Edward j'espère que tu est conscient que tu comporte comme un gamin »

Il ne me répondait toujours pas.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise, tu sais très bien que je ne dirais jamais non à une nuit dans tes bras » lui dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Je le sentis se détendre mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

« Très bien je rentre si c'est comme sa » je fit mine de me lever, sachant qu'il n'allais jamais me laisser repartir. A peine avais-je finit de parler qu'il se retourna et m'emprisonnât contre son corps, se plaçant au dessus du mien.

« Alors sa t'amuse de me provoquer? » me demanda-t-il tout en me replaçant une mèche de cheveux.

« J'adore te voir en colère » ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

« Et bien…la prochaine fois…tu risque…la punition » il avait ponctuer sa phrase de baiser avant de retourner à sa place et me prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne me dis pas sa, je risque de recommencer dans très peu de temps » dis-je en l'embrassant sur à la commissure des lèvres.

« En attendant, reste sage princesse ».

* * *

Nous blottissant bien au chaud, nous nous endormions rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

La journée du Lundi passa rapidement. Lauren et Jessica me regardais de travers et j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose allait ce passer au vue des sourires sournois qu'arborais les filles. Les professeurs commençais déjà à nous donner des tonnes de devoirs à faire pendant les vacances.

Edward se garait devant la maison de Charlie et coupait le moteur sans rien dire. Ne supportant plus ce silence, je pris la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu a Edward? Tu n'a pratiquement pas décroché un mots de tout l'après midi ».

« Rien, c'est juste que… »

« Juste que quoi? »

« Tu vas peut être me prendre pour un fou, mais j'ai l'impression que mes parents me cachent quelque chose. Ils ont l'air de plus en plus triste, évite de me regarder dans les yeux et quand je leur demande ce qu'il ne va pas, ils me mentent, je le sent ».

« Ils ont peut être des problèmes au travail… » dis-je sans conviction, me souvenant encore du regard d'Esmée hier soir.

« Et comment explique tu le fait que j'ai surpris ma mère ce matin en train de pleurer? ».

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Edward venait de soulever des questions dont je n'osais pas me poser. Pourquoi tous le monde avaient l'air…bizarre? Il n'y avais malheureusement pas que Esmée. Lors de ma conversation avec Alice et Rosalie, celles-ci semblaient désolé pour moi et je ne savais pas pour qu'elle raison.

« Tu verrais la robe de mariée que je souhaite réaliser! » m'avait dit Alice « une pure merveille ».

« Tu va faire ta propre robe? » lui avais-je demander.

« Bien sur, je te rappelle que je suis une presque styliste, encore une année à la fac et je pourrais ouvrir ma boutique ». Me répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. Cool tu pourra toujours me réaliser ma robe…si Edward me demande en mariage une jour » avais-je souris de toutes mes dents.

A cet réplique, Alice et Rosalie c'était regarder avant de me jeter un regard navré et triste à la fois.

« Bah quoi? Je sais, on à que 17 ans, on a largement le temps mais tout est déjà prévue, du gâteau à l'endroit. »

« Bien sur que tu à le temps Bella…je serais ravie de faire ta robe… »

Elles n'avaient pas mis autant d'entrain que je l'aurais souhaiter et c'est seulement maintenant que je le remarquais.

« Toi aussi tu l'a remarquer n'est-ce pas? » me demanda Edward.

« Oui ». Dis-je simplement en lui prenant la main.

« Écoute, attendons encore deux jours. Si Mercredi nous n'avons aucune informations et que leurs comportements étrange persiste et bien on demandera des explications ». Me dit-il.

« D'accord. J'espère juste qu'il n'y a rien de grave ».

Il me serra dans ses bras une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de finalement rentrer chez lui.

* * *

En rentrant, un sentiment d'urgence c'était emparé de moi, mon ventre s'étant noué sans savoir pourquoi. En attendant Charlie, je prenais une douche et préparais le repas.

Une heure plus tard, il arrivait enfin, déposant son arme dans la commode.

« Bonsoir Bella »

« Hey, bonne journée? » demandais-je.

« Oui. Toujours autant de travail… »

« Tu à l'air épuisé. Viens manger chaud, sa te fera du bien ».

Nous passions à table, nous racontant notre journée. Charlie, bien que très occupé par son travail de shérif, était un très bon père. Il avait su à la mort de ma mère René, s'occuper de moi et tout faire pour que je me sente bien dans cet ville.

Nous étions assez proche l'un de l'autre et nous passions au moins une journée par mois rien que tout les deux. Et une autre journée avec tous les Cullen dont les membres étaient devenue notre seconde famille.

Me souvenant de la conversation qui avait eu lieu plut tôt avec Edward, je décidais de lui poser quelques questions.

« Dit moi papa, tout vas bien à l'hôpital pour Carlisle? »

« Euh oui oui… il m'en aurait parlé sinon…pourquoi tu est au courant de quelque chose? » demanda-t-il le regard fuyant.

« Non comme sa…et pour Esmée, son entreprise fonctionne toujours aussi bien ? »

« Et bien elle à beaucoup de demande en ce moment et pense à ouvrir une seconde agence…Bella pourquoi me pose tu toutes ces questions? »

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui disais ce qui me tracassais

.

« Et bien en faite, Edward et moi avons le sentiment que quelque chose se trame. Esmée à souvent les larmes au yeux, Carlisle à l'air absent et même Alice et Rosalie semblent triste. Toutes ces cachoteries commence à nous fiché la trouille et personne n'a l'air de vouloir nous parler. Alors si tu sait quelque chose, je t'en prie, parle » voilà, j'avais déballé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur même si au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, Charlie semblait blanchir.

« Écoute Bella » le ton de sa voix, presque agressive, ne présageait rien de bon « Edward et toi devriez arrêter de fouiner. Il serait peut être temps de grandir et d'arrêter de vous croire seul au monde… »

« Quoi? Charlie je ne vois pas le rapport, pour » il ne me laissait même pas finir.

« Je sais combien vous tenez l'un à l'autre mais n'oublie pas qu'un jour vous ne serez plus ensemble. Je ne voudrais pas que sa te détruise alors pourquoi ne pas prendre un peu de recul par rapport à votre…relation ».

J'étais sur le point de pleurer tant ce que disait Charlie me faisais mal. Rien que de penser à ne plus voir Edward me brisais le cœur. J'avais maintenant la certitude que Charlie était dans le coup, qu'il savait exactement ce qui ce passait.

« Tu ne comprend strictement rien. Edward et moi ne jouons pas la comédie. Je n'arrive même pas à concevoir ma vie sans lui » ma voix se brisais et en ayant assez entendu pour le soirée, je montais dans ma chambre, claquant la porte.

J'envoyais rapidement un message à Edward avant de m'emmitoufler dans les draps.

« Charlie est dans le coup. J'ai peur Edward ».

Deux minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna.

« Oui »

« Tu vas bien? » résonna la voix d'Edward

« J'ai déjà vu mieux » chuchotais-je.

« Tu veux que je vienne? »

« Non t'en fait pas…je.. » en vérité j'avais juste envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Entendre sa voix et penser à ce que m'avais dit Charlie me fit à nouveau pleurer.

« J'arrive » il raccrochait sans même me laisser le temps de répondre.

**POV EDWARD**

Toute cet histoire commençais à me rendre fou. D'abord mes parents et maintenant Charlie. Entendre Bella pleurer me fendais le cœur. Je savais qu'elle devait se sentir très mal, c'est pourquoi je partais la rejoindre immédiatement prenant mes affaires de cours et de quoi me changer. J'essayais tout de même de sortir discrètement pour éviter que mes parents me voient sortir à cet heure tardive. Peine perdu, ils étaient dans le salle, passage obligatoire pour que je puisse sortir.

« Edward où tu vas comme sa? » demanda mon père le visage surpris.

Autant dire la vérité, il me laisserais peut être partir.

« Bella ma appelé, elle c'est disputé avec Charlie et ne va pas très bien. Je vais passer la nuit avec elle… »

« Écoute il est tard, Charlie doit dormir et puis…tu ne vas pas accourir vers elle à chaque fois qu'elle se dispute avec son père ». Je sentais la colère dans sa voix et la mienne commencer à monter. Esmée nous regardais craintive.

« Papa, je dois être près d'elle. Et puis je ne serais pas obligé d'aller cher elle si vous arrêtiez de nous mentir ». J'essayais malgré tout de garder mon calme.

« Baisse d'un ton veux tu! » dit-il même si je le sentais surpris par ce que j'avais dis « tu va monter dans ta chambre te calmer, nous discuterons plus tard.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, c'était bien l'une des première fois que Carlisle fuyait la conversation et qu'il m'interdisait d'aller chez Bella.

« Maman ! » j'espérais qu'elle me soutienne.

« Désolé chérie, ton père à raison. Tu devrais te calmer. Tu verras Bella demain ».

Je risquais d'être punit jusqu'à mes 18 ans mais je ne pouvais pas laissez Bella seul dans cet état. Aussi je poursuivais mon chemin vers la sortie.

« Edward, je te préviens, ne sors pas de cet maison » lança mon père.

« SINON QUOI ? » m'énervais-je pour de bon. Esmée sursauta alors que Carlisle resta la bouche ouverte de surprise.

« Je suis désolé. Mais il faut que je la vois. Bonne nuit ».

Je claquais la porte, grimpais dans ma voiture et me rendis chez Bella.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, je me garais un pâté de maison avant celle de Bella pour ne pas alerter Charlie bien que mes parents aient du l'appeler. Deux minutes plus tard, je grimpais à l'arbre face à la fenêtre menant à la chambre de ma petite amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je grimpais à cet arbre et j'arrivais facilement à entrer.

Bella était dos à la fenêtre mais je percevais ses tremblement dû à ses pleurs. Sans bruit, je retirais mes chaussures et me glissais sous ses draps collant mon torse à son dos et passant mes bras sur son ventre pour la rapproché de moi. Je me sentais enfin mieux. La. Près de celle que j'aimais plus que tout. Elle finit par arrêter de pleurer et se retourner dans mes bras, me faisant face.

« Merci » dit-elle avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou.

« Que c'est-il passer? »

Elle me racontât alors comment Charlie avait réagit lorsqu'elle lui avait posé des questions, le mal qu'elle avait ressentit et la peur que cela lui avait provoqué.

Je lui assurais que j'étais toujours la pour elle, que personne ne pouvais changer cela.

Épuiser par cet journée, nous nous endormions, étroitement enlacé.

A mon réveil, Bella n'était plus dans le lit. Espérant que Charlie ne soit plus la, je descendais rejoindre ma belle. Elle était dans la cuisine, dos à moi portant pour seul vêtement, ma chemise. Je l'enlaçais et lui embrassais le cou.

« Bien dormis mon bébé? » je savais qu'elle aimait quand je l'appelais comme sa.

« Très bien avec toi » dit-elle en se retournant et m'embrassant.

« Ton père n'est pas la? » demandais-je en embrassant son épaule.

« Non, je crois qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de me croiser ce matin… »

« D 'accord » j'écoutais à peine sa réponse, trop occupé à ouvrir sa chemise.

« Edward, je te rappelle qu'on à cours » elle commençais à haleter alors que j'embrassais son sein découvert.

« Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de mettre ma chemise, ta tenue est très indécente ».

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, lui demandant l'accès à sa langue.

« Dans…ma..chambre » dit-elle en commençant à enlever ma ceinture.

Je la portais et elle enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de mon bassin, son intimité frôlant mon sexe déjà dur pour elle. Je gémissais d'impatiente.

Montant les escaliers avec difficultés parce que sa main se faisait baladeuse, je la déposait enfin sur son lit.

« Tu veux ma mort? » dis-je alors qu'elle arborait un sourire innocent.

« Arrête de parler et agis » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'arrachais sa chemise, la laissant en shorty. Ma langue jouait avec son sein droit tandis que ma main s'occupait de l'autre. Ses doigts tirèrent mes cheveux et appuyèrent sur ma tête m'empêchant d'arrêter.

« Edward…c'est bon…continue » me suppliât-elle.

Je traçais un parcours avec ma bouche de ses seins à son nombril et lui retirais finalement son dernier vêtement. Je cajolais son intimité y plaçant un doigt.

« Oh putain » cria-t-elle. Il était rare de l'entendre juré et cela m'excitais d'autant plus.

« Edward viens… » dit-elle en me relevant la tête.

Elle retira mon jean et boxer en un mouvement. Je la pénétrais en un coup de rein qui nous fit gémir. Ses jambes autours de mon bassin, j'accélérais le rythme. Enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau, Bella se resserrais autours de moi et je me libérais à mon tours.

Reprenant notre souffle, je reposais ma tête entre ses seins alors qu'elle me caressait les cheveux.

* * *

Nous avions pris une douche et un petit déjeuner rapide pour ne pas être en retard. La journée se passa sans encombre. A midi, nous mangions en compagnie de Ben et Angela, non deux seul amis. Après les conflits avec nos parents, nous souhaitions un retour au calme. Le repas ce passa dans la bonne humeur et nous étions heureux de cet « trêve ».

Les cours de la journée finit, j'accompagnais Bella chez elle et retournais chez moi avec crainte. Même si mes parents étaient bizarre en ce moment, je n'avais aucune excuse quand à ma façon de leurs parler même si j'étais en colère contre eux.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je trouvais un mot de leur part:

« Nous dinons avec des gens important, le repas est dans le frigo, ne te couche pas trop tard. Je t'aime, Maman ».

Et bien ils ne devaient pas m'en vouloir tant que cela…

Après un moment au téléphone avec Bella, je m'installais devant la télé, un plateau repas devant moi. Il y avait un moment que je n'avais pas passé une soirée seul devant la télé mais n'ayant rien à regarder, j'allais rapidement me coucher.

Les jours suivant s'écoulèrent lentement comme ci le temps ralentissais pour ne pas que l'on soit en vacances. Le vendredi arriva finalement et les professeurs nous conseillèrent dors et déjà de réfléchir à ce que nous souhaitions faire l'année prochaine. Tous le monde avaient le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de pouvoir aller au soleil ou simplement dormir plus longtemps.

Bella et moi étions aussi heureux même si nous n'avions pas oublier que quelque chose clochait dans nos familles. Carlisle et Esmée ne m'avaient toujours rien dit concernant ma sortie sans leur autorisation. Charlie n'avais lui, pas reparler avec Bella de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Ce soir, j'emmenais Bella au cinéma, fêtant le début des vacances. Nous avions décider de choisir le film à notre arrivés.

« Tu crois qu'il y a encore le film Moi moche et Méchant? » me demanda-t-elle dans la voiture.

« Tu compte vraiment le voir? »

« Bah oui pourquoi? Il à l'air très drôle » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Non comme sa… »souris-je.

Nous options donc pour Moi moche et Méchant puisque Bella tenait absolument à le regarder. Ce film s'avérait être assez drôle et certains personnages, notamment les trois orpheline, attendrissant.

Nous mangions un morceau à la pizzeria avant de rentrer chez nous. Bella ne dormais pas à la maison ce soir étant donner qu'elle allait passer les prochains jours avec moi alors je la raccompagnait et rentrais chez moi.

La maison était encore une fois silencieuse mes parents ayant prévu quelques chose et mes frères ne revenant que le lendemain. Je restais toute la soirée au téléphone avec Bella et sur internet.

Samedi, 20h. Comme le semaine dernière, toute la famille étaient à nouveau réunit. A la différence que cet fois ci, personne ne cachaient sa tristesse. On ce serait cru à un enterrement. L'ambiance n'était donc pas au beau fixe.

Je grimpais dans ma chambre avec Bella avant que nous ne passions à table.

« Je le sent pas du tout Edward… »

« Moi non plus » avouais-je « ils vont bien finir par nous parler et si ce n'est pas fait à la fin du repas, je leurs poserais la question ».

Esmée nous appelaient pour passer à table.

**POV BELLA**

Ce fut le pire diner de toute ma vie, on entendaient les couverts sur les assiettes tant il n'y avait aucun bruit. Au bout d'une demi heure, Edward pris la parole après un regard dans ma direction.

« Vous allez vous décider à nous dire ce qui ne vas pas à la fin? »

« Edward après manger… » commença Carlisle.

« NON, nous voulons une réponse maintenant! Sa fait une semaine que vous nous sortez mensonges sur mensonges à Bella et moi, alors pour une fois dites nous la vérité ».

Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie s'enfonçaient dans leur chaises alors que Charlie, Esmée et Carlisle nous regardaient tour à tour avant de souffler un grand coup.

« Ce que nous avons à vous dire n'est pas facile… » commença Charlie.

« Et sa ne vas certainement pas vous plaire » ajoutât Esmée d'une toute petite voix.

« Penser simplement que nous faisons cela pour votre bien ».

« Éviter de tourner autour du pot » dit Edward alors que je sentais ma gorge se dessécher.

« Et bien…nous sommes au courant… »

« Au courant de quoi? » réussi-je à dire.

« De votre jeu stupide » s'exclama Charlie « de vous ouvrir jusqu'au sang et de le boire! ».

Je devais surement être aussi pâle qu'Edward l'était devenue.

« Pourquoi faites vous sa? Et depuis combien de temps? » repris plus calmement Carlisle.

« Depuis nos 14 ans… » répondit rapidement Edward.

« Oh mon dieu » s'exclama dans un hoquet de surprise Esmée alors que les autres nous regardaient les yeux écarquillé.

« Savez-vous seulement les risques que vous encourez à faire ce genre de chose? Avez-vous perdu la tête? »

Nous ne tentions même pas d'expliquer pourquoi nous faisions cela. Personne ne comprendrais. C'était quelque chose d'intime, nous ressentions presque l'obligation de le faire.

« Comment avez-vous su? » chuchotais-je

« Il y a deux semaines, je vous ais vu dans la chambre, je pensais que vous dormiez mais la n'est pas le problème Bella » me dit Esmée.

Nous aurions du faire plus attention…

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ce grave! » lança Edward.

« Tu ne vois pas? Edward ce que vous faite est de la pure folie, imagine que l'un de vous deux soit malade? Tu voudrais que Bella meure à cause de toi? » dit durement Charlie.

« Si Edward devait mourir à cause d'une maladie, je le suivrais aussitôt de toute façon » dis-je sans hésiter alors que celui-ci me serrait la main.

« Je ne vais pas cautionner ses actes sous mon toi et encore moins si cela vous met en danger » annonça Carlisle.

« Vous ne pouvez rien y faire papa… »

Un horrible doute s'insinua en moi alors qu'Edward disait cela.

« Détrompe toi. J'ai réussi à me faire muter et ta mère va ouvrir une autre agence… »

Mon cœur cessait de battre à l'instant où Carlisle prononçait s'est paroles.

« Nous allons déménager en Alaska, près de tes cousins Dénali ».

« Je ne comprend pas… » disait Edward.

Moi je comprenais parfaitement. Ils avaient décider de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, un de mes pire cauchemar.

« C'est simple, nous pensons que pour votre bien nous devons vous éloigner l'un de l'autre quelques temps. Un où deux ans vous permettrais d'y voir un peu plus clair dans vos sentiments » répondit Charlie.

« Non, non, non, non, non » murmurais-je me tenant la tête.

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE SA » criât soudainement Edward.

« Nous sommes désolé mais tu est encore mineurs Edward et nous en avons tous les droits ».

Je me levais d'un bon, sentant mon estomac se retourné, et recrachais tout ce que j'avais avalé dans l'évier derrière moi. Edward se précipita vers moi alors que les autres se relevaient.

« Bella? » Charlie posa sa main sur mon bras mais je me dégageais vivement.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS » j'étais tellement en colère contre eux tous.

« C'est pour votre »

« Notre bien? Si vous vous souciez vraiment de nous, vous sauriez qu'on ne peut pas être vivre l'un sans l'autre! »

Un silence pleins de tensions s'abattit sur la maison, entrecoupé par mes sanglots.

Edward me regarda et je compris. A son regard je savais ce qu'il voulait faire. Tout comme moi il n'acceptait pas cet décision.

« Nous ne viendrons pas » dit-il simplement.

« Nous ne te laissons pas le choix. Il vous reste une semaine. Ton inscription au lycée est déjà faite, tout tes documents son en ordre, il ne te reste plus qu'a faire tes valises » Carlisle arborait désormais un visage impassible.

« JAMAIS JE NE PARTIRAIS AVEC VOUS » Edward perdait patiente alors que j'avais du mal à respirer.

« Calme toi mon chérie » supplia Esmée.

« Me calmer! Non mais je rêve. Vous comploter derrière nous depuis des semaines, vous voulez me séparer de Bella et tu à le culot de me demander de me calmer? »

« Edward… » tenta pour la première fois Jasper.

« VAS TE FAIRE VOIR JASPER »

« Sur un autre t.. »

« Vous étiez tous au courant » coupa Edward qui pleurais maintenant.

Je sentais ma tête tourner et les visages étaient flou. J'entendais seulement les pleurs, ceux d'Esmée, Alice et Rosalie.

« Je vous déteste, vous m'entendez? Je vous déteste tous » .

Sur ces parole, je sentis mon corps basculer vers le sol et Edward me rattraper avant que les ténèbres m'envahissent. Je retenais une chose:

Jamais je n'avais entendu Edward parler avec autant de dégout, de haine envers sa famille.

* * *

**POV ESMEE**

Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes pleures devant ce regard. Mon fils, mon bébé. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si en colère. Son regard ne mentais pas. Ils nous en voulait et jamais il ne nous pardonnerais. Même si nous faisions cela pour son bien et sous les conseil du psychologue, sa me déchirais le cœur de le voir autant souffrir. Bella, que je considérais comme un membre à part entière de la famille, n'avais pas supporter la nouvelle et c'était évanouie.

Edward se tenait près d'elle dans le canapé, ne lui lâchant pas la main. Emmett, Jasper et les filles étaient partit prendre l'air, ne supportant plus la tension.

Carlisle et Charlie restaient à proximité de Bella au cas ou elle se réveillerais ce qui ne tarderait certainement pas au vu de ses mouvements. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrait les yeux, appelant Edward de façon désespéré.

« Je suis la Bella, ne t'en fait pas » lui dit-il, caressant ses cheveux.

« Ne me laisse pas… » elle pleurait à nouveau et je luttais pour ne pas faire de même.

« Jamais Bella, jamais ».

Je tournais mon regard vers Carlisle et Charlie. Nous savions qu'il n'allait pas être facile de les séparer et les regards qu'ils échangeaient voulait dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi…

**POV BELLA**

Edward et moi étions plus que jamais complice. Depuis deux jours. Deux jours où nous ne parlions à personne. Totalement dans notre bulle, hermétique. Nous avions un plan. Simple mais efficace, qui nous permettais de rester ensemble…

Le tout était de ne rien laissez transparaitre. Alors Edward faisait ses valises, juste pour jouer le jeu. Mentir, faire semblant. Tout pour déjouer leur attentions. Ils n'auraient pas du faire sa. Pourquoi vouloir séparer l'inséparable?

Nos parents nous laissaient dormir ensemble pour, je suppose, profiter des derniers instants ensemble.

Rosalie et Alice avaient voulus me parler mais j'avais refuser tout contact avec elles. Je n'étais pas prête à leurs pardonner même si elles n'étaient pas responsable. Elles nous avaient mentit. Tout comme Emmett et Jasper.

J'aimais Edward, peut être de façon déraisonnable, folle. Mais je l'aimais. Et personne ne pouvait changer cela.

Plus que 5 jours…

**POV EDWARD**

Plus que un jour.

Tout était prêt. Nous avions juste à partir. Même si je voyais de la peine dans les yeux de mes parents et mes frères, je ne pouvais pas leur pardonner. Surtout je ne pouvais venir avec eux. Laissé Bella aurait été comme m'arracher le cœur. Personne ne survit à un cœur arraché.

_Maman, papa, Charlie,_

_Nous ne voulions pas en arriver la. Nous sommes navré que vous n'ayez pas saisit le lien qui nous unit. Nous ne formons qu'un. Nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ne nous en voulez pas, nous sommes heureux ensemble, peut importe le monde dans lequel nous vivons…Nous souhaitons une heureuse vie à Jasper et Emmett, près de leur moitié Alice et Rosalie. Nous vous aimons malgré tout…_

_Soyez heureux,_

_Edward, Bella._

Voila ce que nous avions écrit, un dernier message à notre famille. Un adieu.

Je grimpais dans ma voiture et après un dernier regard vers la maison, je partais chercher Bella.

Elle m'attendais sur le porche de sa maison. Charlie qui était au poste, devait passé dire au revoir à Carlisle et Esmée dans trois heures environs. Nous avions donc largement le temps…

Bella monta en silence, me souriant, le visage apaisé. Je nous conduisit une dernière fois à notre repère. Notre clairière. Celle où nous avion vécu notre première fois en tant que couple, à nos 15 ans. Celle où j'avais promis à Bella un grand mariage, celle où je lui avais promis un amour éternel.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, nous accomplissions un dernier rituel dans notre clairière.

**POV BELLA**

Personne ne nous prenaient au sérieux quand nous nous disions inséparable. Personne ne nous croyaient quand nous avions fait ce premier pacte…et pourtant. Ne nous séparer pas, on est fait pour être ensemble, tels était notre devise.

Comme une dernière promesse, nous chuchotions ensembles, sur d'un avenir commun;

_« A la vie, à la mort »._

_**Laissez un petit message de votre passage, bon ou mauvais:)**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir:)**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review ( aussi pour les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre), sa fait vraiment trèès plaisirs!**

**Ensuite, comme certaine me l'on demandé, bien voila j'ai fait la suite, du point de vue de Carlisle, Esmée et Charlie  
**

**qui je le sais d'avance ne va pas plaire à certaines^^**

**Mais bon, j'avais pas envie de me lancé dans une longue fiction dont le thème à déjà été traité beaucoup de fois...**

**Il n'y aura donc olus de chapitre après celui ci!**

**Bonne lecture:)**

**PS: Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer...**

**POV CARLISLE**

Je savais qu'Edward et Bella allaient nous en vouloir de les séparer. Mais nous n'avions plus le choix.

Depuis l'arriver de Bella à Forks, Edward et elle passaient tout leurs temps ensemble. Que ce soit pour de simple sortie entre amis ou de pour les fêtes et vacances, ils étaient inséparable. Au départ, Esmée, Charlie et moi avions trouvés cet relation très touchante.

Deux enfants qui se tenait la mains pour courir, deux enfants qui se donnait des fleurs du jardin en cadeau d'anniversaire…

Qui aurait cru que cet relation leur nuirait ?

Quand Esmée et moi avions découvert les draps taché de sang, les bras de nos enfants couverts de sang et leurs visages livides, cela avaient été le pire jour de notre vie. Heureusement, les veines n'avaient été totalement touché où ils ne seraient déjà plus de ce monde…

Depuis ce jour dramatique, nous les surveillons constamment, d'abord par un psychologue au moins une fois par an. Il sous disait qu'il valait mieux les suivre de près, « ce cas de dépendance affective est très rare et peux s'avérer très dangereux » nous avait-il dit. Ensuite, dans la limite du possible, nous tentions nous même de les surveiller et ce surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple. Nous ne voulions pas entaché leur intimité mais nous avions trop peur. Peur que leur parole deviennent réel. Ils ne cessaient de répéter que si l'un mourrait, si ils étaient séparer, alors ils se retrouveraient aussitôt, mort ou vif.

Malgré tout, malgré la peur qui nous tiraillaient, nous ne voulions pas les séparer. Parce qu'ils étaient deux adolescents fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, parce que jamais nous n'avions vu deux personnes aussi heureuse quand il était près de sa compagne.

Mais la vie n'est pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite. Lorsque Esmée lès a découvert, dans cet chambre, à se saigner et boire le sang de l'autre, je savais que notre souhait de na pas les séparer ne servirait à rien, nous n'avions plus le choix.

Prenant mon téléphone, sous le regard triste d'Esmée, je contactais Charlie, le père de Bella.

**POV CHARLIE**

J'étais au bureau lorsque Carlisle m'avait appelé. Il n'avait pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait mais son ton ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il m'avait donner rendez vous dans son bureau à l'hôpital dans une vingtaines de minutes. Je m'était vite libérer lorsqu'il m'avait dit que cela concernait Edward et Bella.

Sur le trajet, je pensais à toute les possibilité. Bella enceinte, Bella ayant eu un accident ou encore Edward. Rien que de penser à cela, mon estomac ce contractait de peur. Bella était toute ma vie. Lorsque sa mère l'avait emporter, du jour au lendemain, sans aucune indication quand à sa destination, j'avais cru mourir de chagrin. Me noyant dans l'alcool, c'est Carlisle qui m'avait aider à remonter la pente.

On me l'avais rendue au décès de Renée. Depuis son arrivée à Forks, je n'avais pas d'autre but que de la rendre heureuse. Mais Edward s'en chargeait tout aussi bien si ce n'est mieux. Petite, elle ne cessait de me parler d'Edward à longueur de journée, quand ils ne se trouvaient pas ensemble. Cet situation n'avait pas changé depuis 10 ans, même si ils gardaient secret certaine chose comme tout adolescent.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais déjà arrivés à l'hôpital. Je me garais rapidement et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Carlisle dont je connaissais l'emplacement. Je frappais deux grand coup avant que l'on ne me dise d'entrer.

« Charlie, assied toi je t'en prie » m'invitât -il alors qu'Esmée qui était aussi présente me souriait légèrement, les yeux rougit.

« Que ce passe t-il Carlisle ? » demandais- je de plus en plus inquiet.

« C'est à propos d'Edward et Bella »me répondit Esmée, « ils ont recommencé ».

Je comprenais aussitôt son allusion. Ils s'étaient à nouveau blesser en voulant « se donner leurs sang ».

« Dans quel chambre sont-ils? » demandais-je en me levant, déjà prêt à aller les voir.

« Ils ne sont pas ici Charlie.. » dit Carlisle, faisant signe de me rassoir.

« Mais je ne comprend pas alors… »

« Je lès aient surpris dans la chambre d'Edward. Ils ce sont ouvert avec une lame mais de façon à ce que l'on ne puisse jamais le remarquer et ensuite… » Esmée ne pu finir tant elle sanglotait alors que je sentais mon estomac se retourner. Carlisle poursuivit.

« Ensuite ils ce sont donner leur sang à boire ».

Je restais plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, choquer. C'était pire que la première fois. Ils n'avaient que 6 ans à ce moment la. Je pouvais leur pardonner. Mais là, ils étaient deux adolescents, capable de réfléchir à leurs actes, être conscient des dangers.

« Je crois que la seul chose qui nous reste à faire…c'est de partir », reprit finalement Carlisle.

« Ils nous le pardonnerons jamais » chuchotât Esmée.

« Je…je crois aussi que c'est la meilleurs solution. Je ne veux pas que ma fille ou votre fils finissent par se blesser. Je prend le risque d'être rejeté par Bella, je préfère cela à leur mort… » dis-je finalement.

**POV ESMEE**

Carlisle était aller voir son directeur. Il avait réussi à négocier son départ de l'hôpital en expliquant les problèmes que nous rencontrions.

Nous avions pris la décision de partir en Alaska, près de notre famille Dénali. Je pourrai ouvrir une nouvelle agence, cela n'était pas un problème étant donné la forte demande sur le marché.

Non, le problème le plus important actuellement était d'annoncer à Edward et Bella cet décision. Lorsque je lès avaient vu dans la chambre, mon estomac n'avait pas tenue le coup. J'étais aussitôt aller vomir dans la salle de bain. Comment pouvait-il faire sa ? Pour quels raisons obscure le faisaient t-ils?

Peut importe, il était trop tard. Même si les séparer me faisait du mal, même si Edward venait à ne plus me parler pendant un certain temps, nous partirions.

Deux semaines c'était écoulé depuis cet découverte. Nous avions organiser aussi rapidement que possible notre départ, faisant tous les papiers nécessaire. Personne n'était au courant de notre départ à part nos fils Emmett et Jasper et leurs petite amies. Nous ne leur avions cependant pas dit la raison. Ils l'apprendraient ce soir, en même temps qu'Edward et Bella.

J'avais hâte que toute cet histoire ce termine. Cella faisait des jours que je ne dormais plus faisant d'horrible cauchemar impliquant la mort d'Edward et Bella.

Le repas avait été un vrai désastre. A quoi m'étais-je attendu? La tensions était palpable dès le début. Et puis finalement la bombe avait été lâché. Plus rien n'allait être comme avant, je le sentais.

J'allais me lever pour tenter de réconforter Edward lorsque celui pris la parole.

« Je vous déteste, vous m'entendez? Je vous déteste tous » dit-il.

Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes pleures devant ce regard. Mon fils, mon bébé. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si en colère. Son regard ne mentais pas. Ils nous en voulait et jamais il ne nous pardonnerais. Même si nous faisions cela pour son bien et sous les conseil du psychologue, sa me déchirais le cœur de le voir autant souffrir. Bella, que je considérais comme un membre à part entière de la famille, n'avais pas supporter la nouvelle et c'était évanouie.

Edward se tenait près d'elle dans le canapé, ne lui lâchant pas la main. Emmett, Jasper et les filles étaient partit prendre l'air, ne supportant plus la tension.

Carlisle et Charlie restaient à proximité de Bella au cas ou elle se réveillerais ce qui ne tarderait certainement pas au vu de ses mouvements. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrait les yeux, appelant Edward de façon désespéré.

« Je suis la Bella, ne t'en fait pas » lui dit-il, caressant ses cheveux.

« Ne me laisse pas… » elle pleurait à nouveau et je luttais pour ne pas faire de même.

« Jamais Bella, jamais ».

Je tournais mon regard vers Carlisle et Charlie. Nous savions qu'il n'allait pas être facile de les séparer et les regards qu'ils échangeaient voulait dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi…

Six jours. Six jours qu'Edward et Bella ne nous plus. C'était une vrai torture que de voir son enfant aussi triste surtout lorsque nous étions la cause de cet tristesse. Carlisle et Charlie pensaient que sa leur passerai, qu'il fallait juste du temps.

Emmett et Jasper regrettaient, comme nous tous, notre départ. Même si eux resteraient pour finir leurs études et vivre leurs vies, ils souffraient pour leurs frères et Bella.

Et moi j'avais de plus en plus peur. Même si Edward avait fait ses valises, j'avais le sentiments que quelque chose allait arriver. Et le pire était que je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien faire à part attendre que sa arrive…

**POV CARLISLE**

Le grand jour était arriver. Nous avions fait toutes les valises, la maison était presque vide. Il ne restait que quelque documents à signer pour l'assurance de la maison. Edward était rester seul en ce matin, pendant que nous nous en occupions. Il allait passer voir Bella avant que nous ne partions définitivement. Je me détestais pour faire subir cet souffrance à mon fils. Je me détestais en voyant la douleur dans ses yeux même si il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Alors j'avais passer mon temps à éviter de le croiser. Je ne voulais pas que sa haine envers nous, envers moi, ne m'oblige à abandonner nos projets.

Une fois les papiers signer, les achats pour long trajet à faire, acheter, nous nous rendîmes une dernière fois pour un bon moment, Esmée et moi, dans notre maison.

**POV CHARLIE**

Je m'en voulais de faire souffrir Bella. Mon métiers me demandais un certain sang froid, du courage. Mais je ne l'avais pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella. Je n'osais même pas la regarder dans les yeux tant sa fureur, sa souffrance, me blessais. J'avais pour mission de la rendre heureuse, pas e la faire souffrir.

Les Cullen partaient aujourd'hui alors j'allais leur rendre visite une dernière fois et leur souhaiter bonne chance. Même si ils partaient de mauvaise volonté, je voulais les remercier d'avoir été présent pour Bella et moi. D'avoir été comme une famille pour nous.

Je me garais devant la grande maison et allais frapper à la porte. Personne ne répondit, étant sans doute encore en train de finaliser leur départ comme ils me l'avaient dit quelques heures plus tôt.

Je m'installais sur les marches du perron, attendant leur arrivées. Bella devait à cet heure ci être totalement déprimé puisqu'Edward devait passer lui dire au revoir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la Mercedes de Carlisle apparut.

« Charlie », me salua Carlisle le regard triste.

« On ne ta pas fait trop attendre j'espère? » demanda Esmée.

« Non ne vous en faite pas… »

Nous entrions à l'intérieur, vide de tout meubles.

« Edward ? Chérie tu est la? » demanda Esmée

« Hum, sa voiture n'est pas là, il doit encore être avec Bella… » poursuivit Carlisle.

Nous passâmes dans la cuisine, boire un dernier café en attendant l'arrivé d'Edward.

**POV ESMEE**

Assis sur des tabourets de la cuisine, seul chose que l'on avait laisser ici, nous attendions le retour d'Edward avant de pouvoir partir.

Une demi heure plus tard, je tentais de le joindre sur son portable. Nous devions encore passé voir ses frères avant de prendre la route. Trois essaie plus tard, la panique commençais à m'envahir.

« Calme toi Esmée, il doit certainement avoir du mal à quitter Bella.. »

« Mais il pourrait répondre tout de même Carlisle » je sentais les larmes me monter au yeux sans savoir pourquoi.

« Je vais essayer d'appeler Bella si vous voulez? » ajoutât Charlie alors que je lui donnais mon accord.

« Répondeur aussi » dit-il les sourcils froncé.

« Je vais aller voir dans sa chambre, peut être que la voiture est dans le garage et qu'il s'est assoupit… »

Je ne pensais pas une seconde à ce que je disais mais je devais faire quelque chose sous peine de devenir folle.

Sa chambre était aussi vide que les autres pièces. Seul une enveloppe marron, posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre attira mon attention. Aussitôt mon cœur accéléra la cadence, comme souhaitant sortir de mon corps. Je n'osais pas l'ouvrir et me précipitait dans la cuisine pour la donner à Carlisle.

Il arborait lui aussi un visage soucieux et la vu de cet lettre ne le fis que blanchir d'avantage tout comme je devais l'être. Je m'asseyais sur le tabouret de peur de ne pas supporter ce qu'il y aurai d'écrit. Charlie qui n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre gestes, s'asseyait à son tours.

Après quelques secondes de silence et de tension, comme si nous tenions une bombe dans nos mains, Carlisle ouvrit la lettre et la lue à voix haute.

_Maman, papa, Charlie,_

_Nous ne voulions pas en arriver la. Nous sommes navré que vous n'ayez pas saisit le lien qui nous unit. Nous ne formons qu'un. Nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ne nous en voulez pas, nous sommes heureux ensemble, peut importe le monde dans lequel nous vivons…Nous souhaitons une heureuse vie à Jasper et Emmett, près de leur moitié Alice et Rosalie. Nous vous aimons malgré tout…_

_Soyez heureux,_

_Edward, Bella._

Seul le silence régnait dans la pièce. Carlisle avait lâché la lettre au sol, immobile, Charlie fixait un point invisible alors que moi je sentais mon cœur cesser de battre.

Je posais la main sur ma poitrine tentant de maitriser la douleur. Mais elle était trop forte, trop brutal, m'empêchant de rester consciente, me plongeant dans le noir.

**POV CARLISLE**

Esmée venait de s'effondrer et je la rattrapais de justesse. Cet lettre, venait de nous anéantir en quelques secondes. Tout notre monde c'était écroulé. Charlie, une fois ses esprits reprit, avait appelé le poste de police pour lancer des recherches.

Je tentais de réveiller Esmée, vainement. L'allongeant au sol, seul possibilité, je déposait un torchon d'eau fraiche sur son front.

Je me retenais pour ne pas craquer et fondre en larmes. Même si nous pouvions encore les retrouver sains et sauf, mais mon espoir s'envolait au fil des minutes tout comme mon cœurs se brisait en petit morceau.

**POV CHARLIE**

Tout le poste de police étaient à leur recherche. La forêt et les alentours était écumé depuis maintenant 4 heures. Esmée c'était réveillé depuis 2 heures mais restait dans un état presque végétatif. Carlisle, était totalement livide à faire les cent pas.

Moi je tentais de garder mon self contrôles bien que des larmes traitresses s'échappait. Plus les minutes passait, plus je perdais espoir.

**POV ESMEE**

Je le savais. Je le sentais. J'avais perdu mon bébé, mon fils. Et c'était de notre fautes. Nous avions tué nos bébés.

« Mon bébé, mon bébé…mon bé..bébé »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je répétais sans cesse ses mots jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte d'entré sonné, tels un gong annonçant la fin.

Carlisle ouvrait la porte, moi dans ses bras et Charlie près de lui. S'était le collègue de Charlie, la mine sombre.

« Ils sont… » osa demander Carlisle.

Secouant positivement la tête, il nous dit finalement ce que nous redoutions tous.

« Je suis désolé. Ils sont morts »

Ils nous avaient prévenu, jamais ils n'auraient dû être séparer, nous l'apprenions bien trop tard.

Ils étaient morts.

* * *

**Bon je sais c'est triste, mais bon, c'est la vie...j'espère que vous avez quand même aimer.**

**Merci pour votre passage ( et penser à laissez une review, sa fait plaisirs^^).**

**PS: j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, "souviens toi l'été dernier", n'hésitez pas à aller la lire:)  
**

**A bientôt *_*  
**


End file.
